Contra mí misma
by Yarianna
Summary: La mirada que le envió hizo que algo se alborotara dentro de él, hasta que ella suspiró y movió la cabeza, redirigiendo su mirada hacia la ciudad nocturna. [Marichat]


_Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece._

* * *

La escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza y, por más que trataba de cambiarla, Adrien siempre terminaba dibujando aquella mariquita junto a un corazón.

— _¿Acaso te… te gusta Ladybug?_ —Ni siquiera tuvo que responder, pues el que agachara la mirada, se sonrojara e intentara cubrir el dibujo disimuladamente le dio a Marinette la respuesta que necesitaba.

Apoyó ambos brazos en el alfeizar de la ventana. A su lado, Chat seguía contándole acerca del último akuma que había vencido, mientras que ella casi no le oía, pues estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. No era el que Adrien no la quisiera, sino que… ¿realmente Ladybug era mejor que ella al punto de que tanto Chat como Adrien la preferían? ¿Había sido desplazada por su alter-ego? ¿En serio era así?

—Entonces, me levanté y le dije…

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

La mandíbula se le vino abajo y la vio con los ojos bien abiertos. Creyó que era broma, pero la manera en que Marinette lo miraba le hizo desechar esa idea.

— ¿Podrías repetir eso? Creo que no lo entendí muy bien —Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de repetir su pregunta lentamente.

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Chat?

Chat tragó grueso y paseó su mirada por el suelo, buscando una explicación lógica para lo que sucedía. No la encontró, y la historia sobre el akuma ya se había evaporado de su mente.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Evades la pregunta —frunció el seño el tiempo suficiente como para que Chat recuperara la compostura.

—Solo creo que es una extraña pregunta.

Marinette suspiró y se dio por vencida, pues sentía que esa actitud solo confirmaba que Ladybug estaba por encima de ella.

—Olvídalo, solo tenías que decir que no.

—No, no es eso, _princess._

—No tienes que mentirme para hacerme sentir bien.

Chat frunció los labios y la tomó por los hombros.

—No es que no quiera salir contigo, es solo que… no tiene sentido.

— ¿Salir juntos?

—Que me propongas salir si tú no estás enamorada de mí.

— ¿Quién dice?

La mirada que le envió hizo que algo se alborotara dentro de él, hasta que ella suspiró y movió la cabeza, redirigiendo su mirada hacia la ciudad nocturna.

—Solo estaba bromeando, _kitty_. Aún si lo estuviera, no podría suceder nada entre nosotros.

— ¿Por qué no? —Por alguna razón, se sentía atacado por el hecho de que ella ni siquiera lo hubiese considerado.

—No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? —Le sonrió con algo de tristeza—. Tú eres un héroe, uno cuyo rostro tras la máscara ni siquiera conozco.

—No lo necesitas, me conoces como soy, Marinette; una máscara no va a cambiar eso.

— ¿Cuándo se convirtió esto en un drama? —dijo divertida, haciendo que él se sonrojara por haber hablado tan seriamente, como si de verdad quisiera empezar algo con ella.

Tal vez sí quería, es decir, no es como si nunca se le hubiese cruzado por la mente esa idea; su compañera era hermosa y lo hacía sentir de una manera espectacular: como él mismo, sin ninguna barrera. ¿Quién no querría estar con una chica así? Suspiró, observando la noche tal como ella hacía.

Pero Ladybug… Ella siempre aparecía en su mente cuando pensaba en Marinette. Su _lady_ era la que le había impedido explorar los sentimientos que tenía por la chica que estaba con él en ese momento, por lo que realmente no sabía qué sentía por ella.

— ¿Amas a Ladybug? —Aunque aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, respiró hondo antes de responder. Sonrió de lado.

—Realmente la quiero mucho.

—Ya sé —Volteó hacia él —. Ya sé, pero… ¿la amas?

El rubio suspiró, sacudiendo su cabello. Marinette lo veía expectante, tenía un sabor extraño en la boca del estómago y podía sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Pero… ¿era ella o Ladybug quien sentía eso? Si era ella, se debería a la necesidad de saber si su alter-ego la superaba. Pero, ¿y si era Ladybug? ¿Significaba eso que quería que él la amara?

—No lo sé, _princess_. Es complicado.

— ¿Lo es? ¿Estás seguro de eso? —La intensidad con la que ella lo veía hizo que se le hiciera difícil ordenar sus ideas, más aún sus palabras. ¿De verdad era tan complicado?

—No —gruñó en voz baja—. No lo estoy.

— ¿Entonces qué es?

—No la conozco, ¿sabes? Y no me refiero solo a su rostro. Ella es tan reservada conmigo, me aleja, jamás me quiere dar ni un detalle de su vida y lo entiendo, ¿sí? Pero yo solo… quiero amarla cuando ella esté lista para ser amada, no perseguir a un fantasma. Además… creo que quiere a alguien más y no soy la clase de chico que se interpone en el amor.

—Eres tan apasionado, _kitty_ —Él sonrió.

—No te burles.

—No lo hago —contestó entre risas—. De verdad me gusta esa parte de ti.

—Todo en mí es encantador, lo sé.

—Sí…—ladeó la cabeza—. Lo es, Chat.

Ambos volvieron a apreciar la vista, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Cada uno con sentimientos entreverados.

— ¿Por qué no saldrías conmigo?

—Ya te he dicho que no es eso.

—Si fuera Ladybug, ¿lo harías?

—Sí… ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No es nada de eso!

—Entonces sí lo harías… No conmigo, pero saldrías con ella. ¿Por qué todos la prefieren? Tú, Adrien… —Cerró los ojos con frustración y presionó sus puños alrededor del alfeizar. Suspiró y continuó con un hilo de voz—. Incluso yo.

—Eso no es cierto. Eres una chica fantástica, _princess_ , solo no sabes verlo. Ladybug…

—Genial —sonrió sarcástica alzando la cabeza hacia el techo, antes de agacharla y apretar la mandíbula—. Compito contra mí misma, estoy siendo estúpida.

Supo que había cometido un error cuando observó los grandes ojos verdes de Chat destellando confusión. Más allá, logró ver a Tikki con los brazos cruzados, negando con la cabeza, y solo atinó a dejar caer la suya entre sus brazos.

—Aún más estúpida—susurró.

* * *

 _Esta vez no es un drabble subido de tono (para los que los hayan leído, el one-shot hot con limón incluído no llegará pronto porque mi querida y adorada Jek Scarlet no me contesta el PM desde Mayo, gracias), pero prometo traer uno cuando pueda._

 _Creo que internamente deben odiarme cada que acaban algo de lo que escribo en este fandom, porque no tienen continuación y te dejan en nada (sorry). La verdad es que soy mala para eso, no tengo remedio. Hago mis fics como sueños, caes de frente en la historia y nunca llegas al final._

 _Chao, chao._


End file.
